skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: Sidekick Swarm
Skylanders: Sidekick Swarm is a game for the 3DS, Wii, Wii U, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. The game allows you to play as sidekicks. They are just like here normal size counterparts, but with decreased attack and increased speed. It will not require a new portal. Sidekicks Note: thiswas made before the Minis in Skylanders: Trap Team were revealed. *Water: Little Chill, Pipsqueak Shock, Anchors Away Gill Runt, Coral Reef Thumpling, Rip Tiny, Slam Babe, Zappy, Wham-Small, Freeze Bud, Wash Buck-Little *Magic: Trouble, Little Dood, Comet Mini Jini, Baby Spyro, Wrecking Small, Dune Buddy, Pipsqueak Fizz, Star Squeak, Cute Loop, Snap Shadow *Tech: Jumper, Magna Chum, Big Bang Trigger Snappy, Lil Sergeant, Pint-Up, Drobaby, Bammer, Gear, Cutedown, Squee Rise *Air: Warricane, Bum Jet, Buzz, Jet-Squeac, Little Girlwind, Baby Boom, Lightning Bud, Pipsqueak Thorn, Claw, Wee Ranger *Life: Flauge, Sporebang, Ninja Whisper Elf, Shrink Bomb, Munchkin Monkey, Chump Smash, Coote, Minotaur Barkley, Buddy Blast, Zoo Little *Undead: Ghost Nibbler, Pint Rider, Hexlet, Chop Chump, Cyndi, Phantom Eye-Small, Roller Small, Grim Cheeper, Mite Shift, Little Shake *Earth: Smash, Scorpling, Drool Jaw, Knockout Terrabite, Tiny-Rang, Prism Pal, Flashling, Crushlet, Trouble Rouser, Doom Clone *Fire: Burnor, Smallerdash, Pyro Puppy, Small Fryno, Sunbaby, Spark Kraken, Flametosser, Ignitiny, Blast Site, Tot Head Differences from Canon Sidekicks Changes were made to some Sidekicks to prevent confusion from Minis. These sidekicks have unknown origins of where they came from. *Baby Spyro has a diaper and fire on his tail, unlike Spry *Drobaby has organic wings, unlike Drobit's cyborg wings *Jet-Squeac looks more like a real eaglet than Pet-Vac *Little Girlwind has larger wings than Breeze *Hexlet has skull armor unlike Hijinx *Smash has horns like Mega Ram Spyro, unlike Bop *Burnor has three-fingered hands, unlike Weeruptor *Small Fryno has a blue horn and blue fists, unlike Small Fry New Skylanders *Water: Creekodile, Battle Snake, Wet Jet, Fro-Zen, Banana Boat *Magic: Telekenisister, Wanderer, Choptical, Smell Spell, Hyperpotamus *Tech: Grammar Hammer, Shock Clock, Tank Tail, Chaindroid, Toothorn *Air: Flyphoon, Bumble Chi, Mecha Wing, Cloud Rider, Vovolt *Life: Tree Bark, Pollinator, Rind Grinder, Clobberhawk, Salad Seal *Undead: Doom Tomb Skeletongue, Dead Head, Shroomstone, Fangsta *Earth: Pickachu , Anticline, Mantle, Everest Snow, Rave Man *Fire: Lens Flare, Flash , Hotlight, Pepperoni, Charclown Reposed Skylanders These Skylanders have new designs in the game ad on the toy, as seen in Swap Force. *Water: Icecrown Chill, Heavy Metal Punk Shock, Coral Reef Thumpback, Super Splasher Gill Grunt, Oarfish Warrior Rip Tide, Frostbitten Slam Bam, Electric Hazard Zap, Crabby Wham-Shell, Frost Fire Freeze Blade, Cannon Master Wash Buckler *Magic: Lightning Staff Double Trouble, Slasher Axe Voodood, Comet Ninjini, Techno Spyro, Dawww Power Wrecking Ball, Magic Mage Dune Bug, Barfing Beast Pop Fizz, Alien Star Strike, Ringer Hoot Loop, Prowling Trap Shadow *Tech: Clockwork Bouncer, Shock Wheel Magna Charge, Nuke Trigger Happy, In For the Kill Drill Sergeant, Robotic Wind-Up, Upgraded Drobot, Happy Return Boomer, Power Tool Sprocket, Double Header Countdown, Nano Spyder Spy Rise *Air: Sandstorm Warnado, Nuclear Boom Jet, Butterfly Swarm, Pistol Jet-Vac, Squawking Sonic Boom, Pegasister Whirlwind, Wrestling Lightning Rod, Porcupine Pop Thorn, Crazy Rabid Cat Scratch, High Winds Free Ranger *Life: Banana Burst Camo, Poison Spore Shroomboom, Fartsplosion Stink Bomb, Vine Warrior Grilla Drilla, Seizure Stealth Elf, Tribal Zook, Hammer Hand Stump Smash, Minotaur Tree Rex, Hornet Bumble Blast, Gorilla Zoo Lou *Undead: Mace Maul Ghost Roaster, Living Nightmare Fright Rider, Ghastly Hex, Triple Blade Chop Chop, Magnetic Cynder, Phantom Eye-Brawl, Bomb Helmet Roller Brawl, Green Ghost Grim Creeper, Butter-Bee Night Shift, Skeleton Rattle Shake *Earth: Avalanche Bash, Ground Armor Scorp, Flail Tail Slobber Tooth, Judgement Day Terrafin, First Bird Dino-Rang, Amazonite Prism Break, Rainbow Gem Flashwing, Twin Hammer Crusher, Trash Heap Rubble Rouser, Ancient Greek Doom Stone *Fire: Pyro Punch Eruptor, Fire and Ice Smolderdash, Wolf Hot Dog, Self-Bike Fryno, Alcyone Sunburn, Pink Fire Flameslinger, Royal Ignitor, Volcano Hot Head, Firebomb Blast Zone, Chinese Lantern Fire Kraken Category:Skylanders Games Category:Games